Having You Here (Kise Ryouta)
by myu uchiha
Summary: When Kise Ryouta Falls In Love...


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kuroko No Basuke, not even the characters of this super duper cool anime. They are all a part of Fujimaki Tadatoshi's wide imagination. I only own the plot and the character Misa Ichimura. Sorry for the wrong grammar and OOCness but I hope you'll like it even if it's weird xD.

HAVING YOU HERE (Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction - Kise Ryouta)

As usual, the basketball gym is full of girls. Kaijo is having a practice game against another school and they are cheering them (particularly, Kise). Even Kuroko and Kagami are there to watch the game because they don't have class in Seirin.

The game ended with Kaijo's win. And as usual, Kise Ryouta is surrounded by girls. They are getting his number, giving him towel and even bottle of water to drink.

"Is he really that popular with girls?" Kagami asked Kuroko. Kuroko sips his juice before answering.  
"Yes. Even in middle school."  
"I see. Let's go."  
"Okay."

But before he could follow Kagami, he saw a glimpse of someone he knows.

"Mi-chan?"  
"Hey, let's go."  
"Coming."

At the exit of the gym, Kagami accidentally bumped on someone.

"Oi, are you okay? Sorry."  
"I'm okay. Sorry, its my fault for spacing out."  
"Mi-chan?"

Kagami and the girl looked at Kuroko.

"Kuroko-san.. "  
"You know each other?"  
"Yes. She, also, came from Teiko Middle School. She is our batch mate, Ichimura Misa. Mi-chan, this is Kagami Taiga."

The girl bowed and smiled at Kagami. Kagami suddenly blushed because of that smile.

"Nice to meet you, Kagami-san."  
"Na-Nice to meet you, too."  
"Its Nice to see you again but I still need to do some things so I will go ahead. Take care guys."

The two guys just watch Misa run away. Kuroko bumped the stunned Kagami.

"What do you think you're doing?"  
"Waking you up?"  
"What? I'm wide awake, you know?"  
"Don't think so much of her."

Kagami blushed and holds Kuroko's head.

"What are you trying to say, idiot?"  
"I was just making something clear to you, She already sets her eyes on, Kise-kun."  
"WHAT?!"

(Dismissal At Kaijo High School)

"Kise-kun?"  
"Yes?"  
"No-nothing."

Kise stopped and looks at Misa.

"What's the matter? You look bothered."  
"Can you please go back to normal?"  
"No-normal?"  
"Fo-forget what I've said."

And before he could hold her, she already made a distance between them. Kise sighed and rushed towards her.

"If you have something to say, just spit it out. I won't know what's bothering you if you won't say it."

Misa stays silent.

"Mi-chan..."  
"Hmmm?"  
"Are you free this saturday?"  
"Yes, why?"  
"Do you want to go out with me?"  
"E-EHHH?!"

(Time Skip)

-Misa's POV-

Like the other girls who gathers around him, I like Kise-kun, too. But I don't bother showing my true feeling for him because... because I don't know what will happen if he will know that I like him. I don't want our friendship to be ruined nor have a gap between us. I promised to myself that I won't show what I really feel to him but... here I am, 15 minutes early in our meeting place.

When I was in Teiko, all I can see is Aomine-kun. Aomine-kun's presence is really incredible and I admire him that time. I don't even bother looking at the other members. But one time, when I went home late and noticed that the gym was still open, I decided to peek. I saw Kise-kun practicing alone. He was covered with sweat but it didn't bother him. He looks so serious. I was stunned while seeing him that serious for first time, I mean he was always jolly and positive and I didn't expect to see that side of him.

Since that time, all I can see is Kise-kun and up until High School, I still-

"Sorry, I'm late."  
"Don't worry, I was just early."  
"Where do you want to go?"  
"Me? Anywhere."  
"Okay. Then this will be a date."  
"A date?!"

Like him.

But I don't want to hope for a more deeper relationship.

-Third Person's Pov-

They went on the amusement park and that wasn't expected by Misa. Another that shocked her is Kise looks enjoying with the rides and the games they decided to try. Misa can't help but to smile with Kise's smiles and that did not escaped the guy.

"You look happy, huh? Its good that you're enjoying this."  
"I do, really, but I was smiling because you looked relax again. I did not expect that someone like you who has a career in modeling, a basketball heartthrob and a very popular person would go to this kiddy place and you're actually enjoying it."  
"I was enjoying it because you're with me."

Kise looks at Misa and he saw her blush. He can't help but to smile. He sat in the bench and crosses his fingers together.

"You know, I wondered about what you mean when you told me to go back to normal so I look at myself at the mirror when I got home that night."  
"Ehhh? I-I told you to forget it."  
"Yes, but I can't. I mean, you won't say that without any reason and when I look at the mirror, I saw it. I'm sorry, Mi-chan."  
"Ehhh? Fo-For what?"  
"For being like Aominecchi for the whole two weeks."

Misa looks at Kise and she saw a worried face from him. She sat down on the bench beside him.

"Don't apologize. I should be the one who must apologize because I was being demanding."  
"It's okay, if its you."

As Kise looks at Misa and smiles at her, Misa blushed again. He moves closer and whispers at her when he noticed that she wasn't looking at him.

"Thank you."

Misa jumps off the bench as Kise's breath touches her cheeks. Kise stands up in a surrendering position. Misa touches her cheeks.

"Sorry."  
"T-Thank you fo-for what?"  
"For going with me today and for being with me here. This is the only time that I can relax from all of the things I was busy about. Having you here makes me happy. There is also that time when I was so down when I lost against Aominecchi."

Misa flushed but didn't answer. Kise smiles again and walks towards her.

"Anyway, Lets go and grab something to eat. Ahhh! I'm kinda hungry."

He started walking but Misa did not move at all. Kise looks back at her.

"Mi-chan?"  
"Kise-kun, since we became friends, you've always been good and honest to me. So... so I want to be honest with you, too."  
"Hmmm?"

Misa deeply takes her breath and looks at Kise directly in the eyes while blushing hard.

"I... I..."  
"Mi-Mi-chan?"  
"I... I like you, Kise-kun."

Kise drops his jaw literally.

"Anou... I like you since we were in Teiko but... but you don't have to answer me. I... I just want to let you know."

Kise closes his mouth, grabs her shoulders and pulls her closer. He hugged her tightly.

"Ki-Kise-kun?"  
"Misa, can you say it again?"  
"Ehhh?"  
"Say it again, with my first name."  
"Yo-You're first name? I can't do that!"  
"Why?"  
"If I call you with your first name, it will only mean that..."  
"You own me."  
"Exactly."

Kise looks at Misa in the eyes.

"I don't mind."  
"Kise-kun-"  
"Please?"  
"I... I... I like you, Ki-Ri-Ri-Ryouta-kun."

Kise leans towards her until their foreheads touched each other and he looks at her eyes deeply.

"Mi-chan, I like you too. I like you. I like you."

Misa blushed hard and closes her eyes tightly. Kise can't help but to kiss her forehead.

The shocked Misa looks up to him. He just smiled and hugs her again.

"Thank you."

(Time Skip)  
(Kaijo's Covered Court)

-Kise's POV-

The shoot was a success. I wipe my sweat using my jersey. The other team called for a time-out. I looked above, beside the ring. I saw her standing there, looking at me. She smiled so I smiled back and then I remembered that day when she smiled at me like that too, for the first time.

*Flash Back*

I told them to drop me here but it seems I did a wrong decision. I want to be alone but why did I choose this place. This river is near Teiko. Haaa. Should I head back? Maybe I should.

As I turn back I saw a lady standing behind me and is actually looking at me. Does she know me? Wait, I think I saw her somewhere but I can't remember.

"Kise-kun?"  
"Ah, yeah."

She knows me.

"Of all places, why here?"  
"Huh?"  
"I mean, you have memories here with Aomine-kun, right? And he just defeated you in the game awhile ago."

She knows. A basketball fan?

"I did watch earlier that's why I know."  
"How mean of you."  
"Well, its the truth anyway. Lets face it."

Can't she realize that she's putting salt on the wounds that was just opened?

"Who are you?"  
"Here. To calm you."

As I look at the bottle of green tea, a part of the past suddenly came rushing in my mind.

"Misa Ichimura?"  
"I thought you won't remember me anymore."  
"You're the very first person who saw me in my most serious mode, right? Back at Teiko, and this drink is the very first drink we shared together."  
"Eh? Really?"  
"You don't know?"  
"Actually, I don't have any idea about it."

That made me smile and forget about the things she just said awhile ago.

"I should not have told you."  
"I heard it already. You can't take it back."  
"I thought so."

We decided to sit at the grassy slope and to talk for awhile.

"How's your legs?"  
"They're okay now."  
"Good to know. Well, the game awhile ago was great. I mean, the intense of the game was reaching to me at the very top of the gym. As expected, Aomine-kun was really great."  
"You bet."  
"And I did not expect you to do that kind of thing."

I looked at her. She's playing here own bottle of drink with her hands while looking at it.

"To copy Aominecchi?"  
"No. To drop your admiration for him just to defeat him."

She knows? But how? What I know is I'm the only person who knows about that weakness of mine.

"Your eyes."  
"Huh?"  
"And your actions makes it clear to me."  
"Is it that obvious? And how did you know about my admiration for Aominecchi?"  
"Since middle school. We're school mates, right?"

Ahh. Yes. We're school mates.

"You're the one who always watch our games?"  
"Ah... hehehe... that's true. But I'm not a stalker. Anyway, Aomine-kun keeps on improving and he keeps staying as cool as ever."  
"You seem to admire him, huh?"

She plays with her bottle of green tea again.

"Yes. But, when I was looking at you as you give your very best in the game awhile ago, I can't help but to smile. That was the very first time I saw Ryouta Kise gives his best in a game. You're the coolest player I have ever seen."

With that statement, my heart skipped a beat. I don't know why.

"No matter how many person you copy; no matter how you double the power of that skill for your own, as long as you stay as Ryouta Kise, no one can ever replace you. There is still The Winter Season. You still have a chance to defeat him, okay? This is not yet the end, right? Stay as Kise and stay on what you believe in. Nothing is impossible."

She smiled while looking at me. That made me smile and I nodded. I never thought that there is someone who believes in me like this, so sincere. Not because I'm popular but because It is me.

She offered her hand.

"Want to go back with me in Kaijo?"  
"You study there too?"  
"I actually followed you."  
"Huh?"  
"Just kidding. Let's go?"

I grabbed her hand. Winter is coming. I will do everything to be more than what she expects from me.

*End of Flash Back*

It's been two months already since we started going out. And It's been 3 months since that time when she talks with me after our game against Aominecchi's team. Even if we decided to have it as a secret between us, I still feel happy. As long as I can be with her every time.

How did I fall for her? The truth is I don't know. Maybe because she believes in me more than anyone, and no matter how many times I lose, she will always tell it directly to me and after that she will say I can still improve? or maybe because she likes me not because I am popular nor I am skilled but because I am me.

She mouthed something and I can't help but to grin.

"I'll look for you after this game. Just wait. Gotta go. The next shoot will be for you." I mouthed back.

And the game started again.

I will give my best in the next seasons, not only in the games and tournament but also in this relationship that I will start with her, that's what I decided.

The End


End file.
